


Two Pieces of Jump Rope

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: You weren't always like this.





	Two Pieces of Jump Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this.

You weren't always like this––that was one thing you remembered as you roamed these halls, sliding along the floor in a way you thought should have been impossible. That lingering feeling of something off-put, something wrong, however, was slowly fading away, becoming harder and harder to put in the forefront of your mind. Everything was slowly shifting into normalization.

But you weren't always like this, the _world_ wasn't always like this, and, whenever you could dwell on that fact, you felt an overwhelming sense of existential dread, a rising recognition of the nihilistic and surreal world that was now your life. Nothing existed save this school with its odd architectural design and its few occupants alongside you. Weren't you supposed to have a home? Wasn't there supposed to be an outside? You were no longer sure, and that only ramped up your sense of claustrophobia, trapped in this miniscule world.

Everything looked wrong, too, but you couldn't specify how anymore; you felt like you used to have that ability. All you could really point out was how everything was distinctly not real, or felt like it had been compressed down to less dimensions. In fact, you were intimately aware of how unreal you yourself were. You moved and yet didn't move, not even on your feet as you slid around the school mindlessly. Your arms were held perpetually in the air, your eyes and hair were a squiggly mess, your mouth was a permanent grin and your hands were clenched tightly to your one joy in this school, your one connection to what had been: your jump rope.

You remembered how much you had loved playing with your jump rope before this surrealistic remix of the old world had happened, and this same jump rope was now your fundamental foundation, a way to ease your mind and make everything more bearable. You only wished you had someone else to play with, like how you used to play with your friends... (You did used to have friends, right?)

Well, of course, there was that kid who walked (and ran, when they could get away with it) in these halls, determination in their gait that showed they were on a mission. You didn't really like to play with them, however, because whenever you saw them, all of your higher thoughts instantly died, and you were left with only the desire to play, play, play. It was only after you were away from them when you could think of how terrifyingly void the inside of your mind had been as you had chased after the kid. It made you think that perhaps, eventually, that was all you would be: nothing but an act, a looping code of seek, play, go away.

Perhaps you were a coward for not dwelling on all this as much as you possibly could, but it scared you too much; you preferred playing with your jump rope, hoping for everything to return back to normal, so that you could reunite with the friends and family you may or may not used to have had. If only––

...

"I wanna play with someone!"

...

"Ready? Go! One... two..."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this.


End file.
